


Creatures of Darkness

by GaeilgeRua



Series: Iontach Draíochta [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Costumes, Creature Fic, Crossover, Dominance, F/M, Fic Exchange, Teasing, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 23:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: He was drawn to her the moment she walked in. The night would never be the same.





	Creatures of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [articcat621](https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/gifts).



> Written for the 2018 Something Wicked Fic Exchange on Marvelously Magical Fanfiction on FB. And also for square N5 for my MMF Bingo, which was a quote from Pinterest (“I never believed they existed, but this one is staring right at me.”) Thank you so much for thescarletphoenixx, xxDustNight88, and JenniseiBlack for their fantastic help, especially since my muse didn't want to cooperate. Any errors after they looked through it are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one recognisable from either the HP or Marvel universes nor am I making any money off this story.

                                   

Loki noticed her the moment she stepped into the room. How the hell could he not?

She was a vision in a flattering dress in a shade of green so dark it was almost black. A pitch black cloak gently flowed behind her as she moved around the room, greeting other partygoers. Her lips were painted a bold, blood red that not only contrasted with her outfit, but also her pale skin.

As she stopped to talk to another attendee in the corner to his left, he noticed that her skin wasn't just pale, no, it was almost translucent. While she was speaking with the faerie, Loki watched as the dim lighting glinted off her sharp canines. Her razor-sharp canines. He raised an eyebrow at the extent she was willing to go for her vampiress costume.

Surprised he hadn't yet been called out for staring at her, he turned back to his original observations of the other partygoers, but he kept an eye out for the unknown woman in the corner.

"See something you enjoy?" A sinful voice purred in his ear.

Loki nearly jumped out of his skin at what she said as he'd never heard or saw her move closer.

"Did I startle you?" The question was innocent, but as he slowly turned to face her, the glint in her dark eyes told him he knew she had. "I'd apologise, but I do love surprising people." Long lashes fluttered closed as she breathed deeply. "Also, the rapid beat of your heart is music to my ears."

Slowly turning to face the woman who caught his eye, he let his own travel over her lithe form. He was now able to take in even more details, such as the way the corset of her dress accentuated her figure and the single diamond suspended from a delicate silver chain was modest and complemented the rest of her appearance.

His green eyes made the journey back up her shapely legs clad in a pair of dark pewter heeled boots and green dress until he made eye contact with her own hazel ones. He chose to ignore her second question as she seemed to have already found her answer and finally said, "Very much so, Miss..."

She reached for his outstretched hand as her lips parted. "Parkinson. Pansy Parkinson."

Loki grasped her hand in his and bent over to press a soft kiss to her knuckles. Looking up at her through his dark lashes, he whispered, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Parkinson."

"The pleasure is all mine, Loki Laufeyson," the corners of her blood red lips curled wickedly before she added, "or is it Odinson, now?"

Loki raised an eyebrow. He may have agreed to attend this event hosted by his brother's Midgardian fiancée, but he didn't agree to dress up in costume. "How do you know I am not someone else dressed as Loki? It is a Midgardian Halloween party after all."

Pansy pointed to her nose as she breathed deeply. "You and your brother smell different from humans. Even from those of us with magical cores."

This was the second time she had said something peculiar, and he tilted his head to the side, studying her. "How do you know I am not Thor dressed as Loki?"

She stepped closer before rising onto her tiptoes and pressed her nose against the curve of his neck. "Because you smell of darkness and a fine elven wine," she settled back down to flat feet, "whereas your brother smells of ale and a violent spring thunderstorm." Tugging her plump lower lip between her teeth gave Loki a perfect look at her exceedingly sharp canines. If he didn't know better, he would say they were real.

Danger and lust flared through his brain at the sight. "And which do you prefer?"

She released her lower lip as her dark eyes flashed red but they were back to dark brown in the next instant. It all happened so fast, making Loki wonder if he had imagined the shift. "Darkness and wine, of course."

His tongue darted out to wet his lips. "Excellent choice," Loki replied, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her closer.

Pansy's eyes followed the movement of his tongue; her pupils blowing wide before darting up to catch and hold his gaze. She smirked, and Loki found himself pressed against the wall that seconds ago was four feet behind him.

Green eyes widened for a fraction of a second before they narrowed. Using his free hand, he reached up and cupped her jaw. Her skin was ice cold. The silence stretched between them as all the pieces finally clicked into place. ' _I never believed they existed,'_  he mused to himself, ' _but this one is staring right at me.'_

Pressing him harder against the wall, she raised a challenging eyebrow as her dark eyes glittered with mystery. "Finally figured it out, have you?"

"It is a rather clever disguise you have, Miss Parkinson," Loki replied. "Does Miss Granger know you are an actual vampire and not just in costume?"

"Of course she does. She made me promise not to bite any humans," Pansy explained. Loki was about to reply when she added wickedly, "She never said anything about gods."

Loki chuckled, the low rumble caressing her skin and allowing him to catch her off-guard and flip their positions. Once he had her between him and the wall, he questioned, "Why would you think I would allow you to bite me?"

He had the upper hand on Pansy for only a few seconds longer before she had him pinned against the wall again. "Because," she whispered seductively as her lips slid along the column of his neck, "you want to know what it feels like." She tugged his earlobe between her teeth before scrapping them down his throat.

Loki groaned at... Everything. The sound of her voice. Her teeth teasing at what she was implying with her words. And her lithe body pressed against his. It all went straight to his groin.

He spent all of ten seconds thinking over everything and making the decision that would change their lives. Or at least the rest of their night. Because by sunrise, she was gone.


End file.
